Crying inside
by Kaxlya
Summary: [Akuroku][Soriku]Sora Hikari and Roxas Hikari were popular. They were the only set of twins in the school. Sora was the chipper one, and Roxas was the logic. But when Roxas leaves on a class trip with his ‘best friend’, everyone soon realizes that the
1. Happy Call

Title: Crying inside

Genre: Angst/Romance

Rating: T

Pairing: Soriku and Akuroku

Summary: Sora Hikari and Roxas Hikari were popular. They were the only set of twins in the school. Sora was the chipper one, and Roxas was the logic. But when Roxas leaves on a class trip with his 'best friend', everyone soon realizes that the smiles are just a mask. Akuroku Soriku

Disclaimer: KH © Square Enix and Disney

Note: I honestly don't know where this came from. But before I get on with the first chapter, I'd like to give you all a warning: Where will be abuse. Verbal, physical, emotional, and sexual. So don't flame me when it comes around.

Chapter 1: Happy call

* * *

"Pansy."

"Brat."

"Do I need to get verbal?"

"Maybe."

"Guys, stop it."

Axel and Riku stopped their playful bickering from across the lunch table as Roxas Hikari, the only blond in the group, walked over to another table to talk with a fellow student, Namine, about the class project they were assigned. Axel smirked, stealing some of Roxas' pizza. "Sucker…"

Riku snorted. "You know, with how diligent he is, you would never believe he and Sora are twins." Axel nodded in agreement. But what Riku said was true.

Roxas Hikari was the brains. He remained focused at everything he did, and would stay up till the wee hours of morning to finish an assignment-2 weeks before it was due. He was clever, and by all means and over achiever. Sora Hikari, his twin, was clever as well, but lacked the focus to do work. He usually needed someone, usually Riku or Roxas, to keep him in line and work. He was always late to lunch because of his daily scolding from his physics teacher, Xemnas.

The Hikari twins were extremely popular. It wasn't because of their looks-although that's what Riku and Axel thought was a bonus-or their charm-which caught the said boy's attention. It was the simple fact that they were twins. They were the first set of twins the school had seen in over 150 years. The idea of twins was so astronomical that no one could resist their presence.

"Sorry I'm late!" Sora Hikari, who had brown hair in odd directions-naturally, mind you-slid onto the lunch bench seat, slamming into Riku. "Xem-ass was giving me a hard time. I told him I can't focus, but he thinks I'm lying."

"You CHOOSE not to listen," Roxas growled as he sat beside Axel, and across from his twin. "You don't have a learning disorder, so there's no point in pulling this Sherade any longer."

Sora pouted. "But I DO try to listen! I just…can't think straight. It's hard to focus."

"Warning: is distracted by bright, shiny objects," Axel hissed under his breath. He and Riku laughed for a moment, earning a pout from Sora, and a scowl from Roxas. "Sorry, couldn't help my self."

"You know as well as I do that that's not Sora's case…" Roxas hissed, kicking Axel under the table. "He just…doesn't listen."

"I do too!" This was a regular argument between the twins. Sora was convinced that he tried to listen, failing every time. Roxas thought his twin was tuning everything out. Riku, however, knew that wasn't the case. He had watched Sora in class before. He'd have full attention in the beginning, but after the first twenty minutes, his eyes always glazed over, and nothing else was ever heard. IT was odd, and as much as he wanted to tell Roxas off, he knew he'd regret it later. After all, Axel was mean if you said an ill word to Roxas. So, generally, Riku kept out of it.

"Do not!"

"I do too!"

Roxas sighed, annoyed. He stood up, scowling slightly. "I'm not going to listen to this anymore. I'm going to the library."

As he stomped off, Sora stood up hastily and followed after. No matter how mad one was at the other, they were always together. Not even the twin's love for Axel and Riku could change that. "Roxas! Wait up!"

Riku watched in amusement. "Hm. They're funny, aren't they?"

Axel nodded. "Better yet, they're all ours." They high-fived across the table.

"OI!" Demyx, Axel's best friend-truthfully-and band mate stole the seat Roxas once occupied. He was also the kid he seemed to have the dirt on EVERY family that had a child coming to the school. How he obtained his information, even Axel was afraid to ask. "How you guys doing?"

Axel shrugged. "Just watched the love of my life and his twin leave for the library after the usual bickering. Other than that, nothing new."

"Got any news?" Riku asked, bored. He didn't really care, but it was something to entertain him for the time being.

Demyx bit his lip. "Actually, yeah, I do." His voice lowered to barely a whisper. "It's about the Hikari twins. Well their family, anyway." The other two teens leaned in so only they could hear. "See, I heard that not all is what it seems."

"…Meaning…?"

The sitar player sighed. "You know imouto-Hikari's chipper smiles?"

"You mean Sora?"

"Yeah. Well, anyway, I heard that those are all lies. They're fake. Behind closed doors, the Hikari twins are induring hell-on-earth."

Axel raised a brow and Riku had to ask: "Where did you get this line of bull-shit?"

"It's all true," Demyx stated proudly. "You'll see. Or maybe you won't. Depends on if you're blind to the truth." He then got up. "Well, you know me, gotta go. Wanna see what other dirt I can find." He went to leave when Riku pulled him back. "Nani?"

"Find more information on the Hikari stuff if you can, kay?"

Demyx smiled and gave him a salute. He then walked off toward a group of gossiping girls, whistling happily to himself.

Axel gave Riku an incredulous look. "Don't tell me you believe his cock and bull story."

"If it means making sure Sora's safe, I'll believe it." Riku lowered his voice. "…You don't think it's true, do you?"

Just as the two boys pondered, The Hikari came back in, singing at the top of their lungs. "-And I said 'I love you' before you could tell me no. We had a chance, but you chose the dog over me!" They laughed as they sat down.

Riku and Axel stared at each other. "…NAH!" If the twins could make up a song as stupid as that, they were fine.


	2. Secret Markings

Disclaimer: KH © Square Enix and Disney. Plot bunnies are mine.  
Chapter 2- Secret markings

* * *

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

Riku groaned and rolled back over. Maybe his parents would get the phone.

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

Then again, maybe not. Even if they did they'd probably just pick it up, then hang up again. But then, knowing their luck, the bastards would call again.

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

"Alright, I'm coming…" The now seventeen year old grabbed the phone off of the receiver, glare at the silver numbers on his alarm clock- 1:30 am. " 'Lo? Whatdaya want…?"

"…_Riku…?" _Riku blinked. He knew that timid little voice anywhere. _"It's me…Sora…"_ the teen's voice seemed unstable, as though he'd crying recently.

"You okay, Sora?" Riku sat up straight in his bed. "You sound upset…Is everything alright?"

"_Yeah, everything's fine…"_ There was an uncertain laugh on the other side. _"Uh…is this a bad time?"_

"Other than the fact that I was asleep, nah, not at all," Riku muttered, managing to get it all out passed a yawn. He heard a soft, "oh" on the other side, and he chuckled. "No worries. Is there anything in general you wanted to talk about?"

"_Nu-uh. I just wanted to hear your voice…"_ the younger giggled. _"Must sound kinda silly…Maybe I shouldn't have called you. It was silly, really."_

"Ah, it's not a big deal Sora…Not a big deal at all."

"_Really?"_

"Would I lie?"

Sora laughed quietly. _"Yes."_

"Oh, well, I guess that's not a good choice question to ask…" He listened to the giggle he'd grown so fond of over the years. "Sora, should you be sleeping? Isn't Roxas asleep?"

"_Roxas is awake. He's working on the project he and Namine have. I…asked if I could stay up with him."_

Riku shrugged. Seemed reasonable to him. "So big brother's watching?"

There was an annoyed sigh. It always annoyed him that just because Roxas was five minutes older that he had to call him 'big bro'. _"I GUESS you could say that. I've been helping him out when he needs it."_ There was a long, awkward silence for a moment, except for the shuffling of papers in the background. _"…Ano…Riku?"_

"hmm?"

"_Do…do you…love me?"_ The question was hesitated.

Riku blinked at the mouthpiece, staring at hie incredulously. "…Sora. That is the biggest 'no duh' question I've heard in months." He chuckled. "What's gotten into you?"

"_Dunno."_ The younger muttered, giggling. _"Riku…tell me you love me…Kudasai?"_

Riku sighed. This was unusual, even for someone as clingy as Sora, but he decided not to argue. "I love you Sora. I love you more than life itself." He heard a sniffle on the other end. "Sora? Daijoubu ka?"

"_Nan demo nai…"_ There were a few more sniffs, as well as the shifting of body weight, then a sigh. _"Arigatou…I feel a lot better now."_

"So there WAS something you wanted me to say. You goof." The two went silent for a moment.

"_Sora, get off the phone, it's late."_

"_Kay. I have to go, kay, Riku?"_

"I noticed. You sleep good, okay?"

"Okay…I love you…" 

"I love you too, Sora. Good night."

"'_Night…"

* * *

_

The younger of the Hikari twins hung up the phone the two shared. "Roxas, don't you think it's gotten out of hand?"

Roxas spun around in his desk chair, a pained look on his face. "I thought it had gotten out of hand back when it started. It SHOULDN'T have started, truth be known."

"maybe we should tell someone."

"Iie, I think not." Roxas looked thoughtful. "Truth be known, I think if we told, things would be even worse than they already are." He glanced at his twin. "Why do you think I haven't said anything to Axel?"

"Why do you think I never allow Riku over?"

"Exactly." He leaned back in his chair. "It'd be best if no one knew. We'd pay for it." He got up and walked to the bed his sibling sat upon. "How's your arm feeling?"

Sora looked at his upper arm, where a bruise had started to form. "It's little sore…but it's alright." He smiled. "I'll be okay. He just gave me a scare is all."

Roxas looked a bit saddened. "Sora, this isn't fair."

"I know."

"So why the hell are you putting up with it?"

Sora smiled softly. "I don't want you hurt. That's all."

Roxas sat on his knees in front of his brother. He traced around a rather nasty bruise on Sora's shin. "I'm tired of watching you suffer. One day, I promise you, we'll get out of this." He pulled Sora into an embrace. "We'll get out, and be safe and happy. You'll be with Riku, and I'll be with Axel."

"Can we all live in a big house together?"

"If you want to, I'll make it happen…"(A/n: Ah, brotherly love. Amazing how brothers can be behind closed doors. NO! This isn't incest.)

* * *

The next day, there was a buzz around the school about Demyx rumor about the Hikari's. Why the hell Demyx had told everyone was a mystery, but it pissed Axel off. 

"You and your big mouth!" The redhead had Demyx pinned to the floor in the gym, Demyx's arm pulled awkwardly behind his back. "You can't keep your mouth shut!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Aksl, ge' off! Pleze! Yo're hurin' mai arm!" Everything Demyx said was muffled; his face was smooshed against the floor. "Ow!"

"Learn to keep your fat ass shut and maybe I will!"

"Axel!"

The red head turned angrily to find the twins running over in their gym clothes--a white T-shirt with red trim, and red gym shorts. "Oh, uh, hi Roxas." He got off his band mate, a cheesy grin plastered on his face. "Just playin'!"

Roxas raised a brow in disbelief, but said nothing. Sora was helping Demyx up. "Arigatou, imouto-Hikari."

"Dooitashimashite." Sora gave the little innocent grin everyone seemed to love.

"Woah, Sora, what happened?" Axel was pointing at the bruise on Sora's shin, which was a dark shadow of purple, almost black.

Sora looked at it. "…Oh, that? I, uh, tripped yesterday. I didn't think I hit the ground that hard!" He knocked on his skull. "I'm such a klutz sometimes, huh?" He then laughed.

The excuse seemed to make sense to Axel, but Riku noticed the nervous little look between the twins. This told Riku one thing: these two were hiding something, and they were bound and determined not to tell.

* * *

(A/n: Bold is Axel, normal is Riku, and Italics are Demyx. It's a three-way call.)  
"**You gotta be kidding me. Those two are up to something?"**

"I saw the look they gave each other. It was like one of those, 'please don't tell' looks. Or something like that."

"_I TOLD you."_

"I never said they were going through a living hell. I'm only saying that they're hiding something."

"**If they are, they're totally shity at it. Sora is a pretty bad liar as it is."**

"_you believed him about the bruise."_

"**You wanna get your ass kicked tomorrow!"**

"All I'm saying is that we have to watch them for a while. There is no way in hell that that bruise was an accident." Riku yelled over the sound of Demyx pretending to cry in fear. "That was purposeful."

"_Told you so."_

"Never said they were ion a living hell, Demyx."

"But then were the hell would that come from? It reminded me of the that one summer when we all went horse-back riding-"

"_-And you jammed your toe getting on the horse-"_

"-And it turned that nasty ass shade of purple?"

"Yeah, that time."

"Dunno, but I saw a bruise on Sora's arm during Blitzball today."

"_Come to think of it, I saw one too, during Guitar. I asked him about it, and he told me he bumped into a wall."_ Demyx snorted. _"I don't believe it."_

"I don't either. It goes all the way around his arm, like someone grabbed him too hard."

"Maybe he just bruises easily."

"Iie. He doesn't. I use to punch him in the arm all the time, and only one has actually bruised."

"_I dunno, but I'm getting called for dinner."_

"**Me too. God, I'm starved!"**

"Thanks, leave me to starve for another hour." They laughed for a moment. "Alright then. Chat with ya tomorrow."

"_See ya, Riku, Axel!" _Click.

"**Peace!"** Click.


	3. I can't tell you

Disclaimer: KH© Square Enix & Disney

Chapter 3-I'm not telling

* * *

Riku's morning was, needless to say, odd. He woke up to the sound of his mother singing in the kitchen, cooking for the first time in 11 years. No one needs to state the obvious-it kinda scared him. But that wasn't the worst part. His father, for the first time in Riku's 17 years, told Riku he loved him and that he was proud of him. This strange behavior scared the bajeezus out of him.

Of course, walking to the Hikari's with Axel and Demyx, he told his companions what had happened. Demyx took the situation semi-seriously; Axel merely laughed his ass off. The silver-haired teen was about to yell at him when they walked up to the Hikari porch. They were greeted with the strangest sight yet.

The Hikari twins were sitting in their usual spots on the porch, waiting. The odd part, which broke the other three's hearts, was that Roxas was rocking a sobbing Sora back and forth, attempting to comfort his saddened brother. Riku darted over, Axel and Demyx on his heels. He stopped and knelt down as he reached his boyfriend. "Sora, Daijoubu…?"

Sora looked up at him. His left cheek was a hot pink, making Riku's eyes widen. Ocean colored orbs watered again, and he hugged Riku, sobbing uncontrollably.

NO one needs to tell you that Riku was at a loss for words. He simply stroked the other's chocolate colored locks, glancing at the twin for answers, which were not given. Instead, the twin turned to Axel, seeking comfort of his own.

By the time they'd reached the campus, Sora was back to his chipper, hyperactive self. It was hard to believe that, only minutes ago, Sora was crying his eyes out. Now he was singing a song with Roxas they'd seen on TV.

Riku glanced at the others as the Hikari's walked to the locker they shared. "Any thing from Roxas?"

Axel shook his head. "His lips are sealed. Big time."

Riku bit at his thumbnail. "I've never seen Sora like that before…Roxas won't tell, Sora's acting like it never happened; I want to know what the hell is going on."

"Maybe it was a fluke?" Axel suggested, though his voice was less than believable.

"I'm telling you! It's a living hell!" Demyx jabbed them both in the ribs. "They are going to tell outright. Gotta…trick 'em into tellin' you."

"You mean Persuade?"

"Yeah! That's what I said!"

Axel looked thoughtful while Riku rolled his eyes. "Think Roxas will be easy?" The other two shrugged off handedly. "Ah, I'll give it a shot then, during class." He gave them a salute, grabbed Roxas' hand, and headed for Chemistry.

* * *

There wasn't much going on in Axel and Roxas' Chem class. It was more of a free day because of the substitute. This left Axel to pry into Roxas' mind. "So, Roxas, how's the project with Namine coming along?" A shrug was Roxas' simple answer. The blond was writing in a notebook of some sort that even Axel was forbidden to read. But since Roxas was distracted with it, Axel was sort of annoyed. He snatched the notebook from underneath Roxas' arm. "What's so important about this thing anyway?"

"Axel, give it, please!" Roxas reached for it, only for Axel to hold it out of reach-open.

"Lesse. What's my Roxas writing about today, hmm? 'Pain comes in many shapes and forms-'"

"Axel, give it!"

"'You may not always know at first, but pain is everywhere, even in the brightest smiles.' That's deep, Roxas…"

"Axel!" Roxas kicked Axel in the shin to get his attention. "Give me my notebook, NOW!"

At this, Axel fell out of his seat. He then sheepishly grinned and handed the book back to the blond. "Heh...sorry." Roxas mearly snatched it out of his hand, sat down and continued writing. _Sheesh, who shoved a stick in _his_ ass…?_ Axel climbed back into his chair, thinking momentarily. He then made a decision: He had to ask outright. "So, Roxas? What was the deal with Sora this morning?"

"…It was nothing…"

"You liar! Sora never cries!"

"He just had a bad morning, alright?"

Axel scowled. He'd have to pull on the moves, wouldn't he? Roxas would tell him _everything_ then. He sighed, getting close to Roxas' ear. "C'mon. You can tell me, can't you?" He caressed the blonde's cheek. "You can trust me…"

"Axel…"

"Please tell me?" He gently rubbed at Roxas' thigh. "I'll make it worth it…" He caressed the blonde's inner thigh-

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Roxas was now standing, hands slammed against the table, causing a few lingering pens and pencils to roll off the surface. The class had all turned their heads in Roxas and Axel's direction, wondering what was going on. Axel stared up at Roxas, confused. Without another word, Roxas grabbed his things and ran out of the classroom, slamming the door behind him. After a few moments of an awkward silence, the class began talking again.

"…What…was that about…?" Axel asked aloud, but only to himself. Which was fine, cause no one was listening.

* * *

Roxas ran down the hall dropping his things along the way. He didn't care. He just didn't want to be haunted. Angry and frustrated tears left footprints down the boy's cheeks.

Axel's actions had triggered something in Roxas. Something he'd been trying to hide. Something he HAD been hiding. But it reminded him of things he wished he could forget.

"_Come now Roxas. Do as you're told. Be a good boy and do as your father commands."_

Roxas ran into the boy's bathroom, walking to the sink and staring at himself in the mirror. Everyone always saw a clean, perfect, beautiful boy of 16-atleast, that's what he was told. But staring back at him, he saw a tainted concubine of 16. It sickened him. And he knew there was nothing he could do about it.

"_SORA!"_

"_Ah, hai?"_

"_I want you to got to Riku's. Don't come back for an hour."_

"_Why?"_

"_Do you wanna be hit again?"_

Roxas' heart began to ache. Sora thought _he_ was taking all the pain. Oh, was he wrong. Roxas was protecting him for a TRUE pain. Sure, for both of them, the memories would never go away. But Sora's wounds would heal over time. The wounds Roxas received…could never be healed.

"_OW!"_

"_Stop complaining, boy!" _

"_But it hurts!"_

"_GOOD!"_

Roxas gripped the sides of the sink roughly. "Stop haunting me! Leave me alone!" His yells echoed in the bathroom. Hearing his own voice echo around him made him feel a little better. HE sighed as he heard the bell ring. He'd just tell Axel he's not feeling like himself today. Maybe he'd believe it… _I hope…

* * *

_

The mile. One of the worst tasks given in gym class. Especially on a day like this one-It was 93 degrees, in the shade. But it had to get done as part of their monthly fitness exams. They had to run the mile within fifteen minutes and bike 5 miles (on stationary bikes) in 20 minutes. Usually, this isn't a problem, but today, there was a riot. The main complaint: "It's too hot!"

Of course, the teacher didn't care. He just wanted them to hurry up so he could grade them.

Roxas was the first person done riding 5 miles at 13:15. Demyx wasn't far behind at 13:50. Riku and Axel tied, like always, at 14:02. Sora on the other hand…finished at 18:40. (A/n: My time! XD) They all started the mile together. But Demyx went ahead, wanting to be done so he could guzzle four gallons of ice water. Axel somehow pissed Roxas off, causing the younger to run off; Axel ran after him.

Riku knew Sora hated running. He also hated being alone. Put two things Sora hates together and you have one miserable kid. So, even though he wanted to finish, Riku stayed with Sora. Sora was complaining about the heat and how the teacher was a manipulative-psycho-bitch for threatening to dock their grade a whole letter grade if they didn't participate. Riku was, for once, glad for the fact that he had long enough hair to pull into a pony tail-it made things easier. At a marker, Riku glanced at his watch. "Alright…we got…five minutes…to finish…and pass. You wanna…book it?"

Sora groaned, but nodded none-the-less. "Yeah. Lemme tie my…shoe first." The younger knelt down, tying his running shoes hastily. He then stood up with a smile. "Okay!" Riku nodded and started to run ahead. Sora was following after, when he tripped in the gravel. Riku heard and stopped.

"You okay?"

Sora stood up wiping the dirt from his shirt. "Yeah." He winced a bit, but smiled anyway.

Riku shook his head, walked over, and knelt down. "Get on my back, there's no way you'll be able run to the end in five minutes. I'll carry you."

Sora looked nervously from his currently bleeding shin to Riku. "You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Now get on, I gotta bolt." Sora did as he was told, and once he was on Riku's back securely, the silver-haired teen ran as fast as he could without falling.

Sora had his arms around Riku's neck and shoulders loosely. He then lied his head on Riku's shoulder. _Riku…I wish I knew how to tell you that my injuries aren't pure accidents…I wish I COULD tell you…_


	4. Notice

Disclaimer: KH © the non-slashy peoples at Square Enix and Disney. But that's what fanfiction is for!

Note: This will be a short chapter. I warned you. Don't complain.

Chapter 4-Notice

* * *

"Class! Shut the Hell up for a second!" A few students giggled as their teacher, Xaldin rubbed his temples. A/n: Xaldin, a teacher, that is WAY scary! XD)

"Yes, Xaldii? Whatcha got for us? A pop quiz on idiocy or a picture of the human anatomy?" Axel yelled from the back of the class.

All Xaldin did was throw a book at Axel. Axel could get away with anything in this class, only because Xaldin was a family friend and had known Axel since birth. Still, that didn't stop him from getting books in the face. "Alright." He began passing out what looked like forms. "There's going to be a two week long trip for this class as of next week. Fill out this form with a guardian's signature by Friday and you may go. Also, list who you would like to room with. 4 to a room; No girls in boys rooms and vice versa."

"Okay," Axel hissed to his classmate, Larxene. "That's not a problem. I'm gay."

Larxene choked back a laugh. "Freakin' homo, you're gonna get yourself into TROUBLE!"

"Dismissed!"

The class piled out, meeting up with people. Demyx tackled Axel from behind. "Wanna be roomies?"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Damn, I was hoping I'd get t be alone with Roxas!"

"If he goes."

"Yeah, IF."

* * *

The lunchroom was packed with the usual cliques crowding around tables and exchanging gossip. Much to Axel and Demyx's surprise, Riku, Sora and Roxas were already there. Axel whistled, and Roxas looked over. He held up the form. "Didja get one?" Roxas nodded. Demyx cheered. "Alright! Let's be roomies! You, me, and Demyx!"

Roxas shifted uncomfortably. "I…don't think I'll be able to go…"

Axel blanched. Demyx raised a brow. "Why?"

"Our dad…well, he's kinda strict," Sora attempted to explain. "He doesn't like people coming to the house, or us leaving home."

"Can we say overly attached?" Axel hissed.

Roxas wished that were the case, but no one but the Hikari twins knew the story.


	5. Discovery Uncovered

Disclaimer: KH2 and co. are from Square-Enix and Disney peeps! –Feels really damn gay- XD

French people: please don't hurt me! (You'll see why…)

Chapter 5- Discovery uncovered

* * *

"Go on. Ask him." 

"Sora, he's not gonna let me."

"How to you know?"

"…I…I just know, okay?"

"C'mon, I want you to go have fun! You need to get away from home."

"What about you?"

"I'll stay with Riku."

Roxas bit his lip, staring at the slip in his hands. He really wanted to go, but he didn't want to leave Sora home alone with their…parent, if you could call him that. But if Sora was going to stay with Riku…

"C'mon, Roxas!"

The older sighed and nodded, stepping gingerly from the hallway where the two had been whispering into the living room. "…uh…" He looked back at Sora, who was urging him to go on. He swallowed hard. "Uh…" He stepped up behind the couch. "Uh, dad…?" A mere grunt was the reply. "Uh…there's going to be a class trip in my history class. I kinda want to go, so…I was wondering if-"

"What the hell do I need to sign?" Roxas held the paper in front of his father, who mearly snatched it and signed it without reading anything. "Fine, go. Get the hell out of here, you brat!"

"Yes sir…thank you…" Roxas ran back to Sora in the hallway, who hugged him excitedly. "Oh! I can't wait to tell Axel tomorrow that I can go!"

* * *

"Dis is pro-duk-shi-on num-bear twelve! I am-" Axel stopped doing his imitation of the French, placing his head on his hand. "-Acting pretty damn gay, actually." 

"For real man, I was in tears," Demyx choked, holding back a peal of giggles threatening to spring forth.

Axel merely gave Demyx the bird as Riku and the Hikari's walked up. "Oh, beautiful Axel." This, too, was greeted by the bird. The motion was stopped when Roxas pounced on Axel excitedly, yelling, "Guess what? Guess what? Guess what? Guess what? Guess what? Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?" like a little kid. "Holy shit Roxas! Did you eat Sora's Rice Krispies covered in sugar, or what?"

"I can go!"

Axel blinked at him, not entirely sure what was going on. "Huh?"

Roxas held the form in front of his face. "My dad signed it! He said I could go!"

Demyx let out a whoop of victory, while Axel hugged Roxas excitedly. "Alright! Fantastic!"

"But…"

Axel hated that word. "But?"

Roxas looked at Riku. "Can Sora stay with you while I'm gone?"

Riku looked confused for a moment. "Uh…you leave next Monday, right?"

"Yeah."

Riku bit his lip. "Monday and Tuesday are a no go. We're getting the house anti-pest-infested, so we're staying with my aunt those nights."

The twins looked at each other. Sora smiled. "I'll be alright for two nights, I promise!"

Roxas didn't seem to believe him, but nodded.

* * *

-Teachers lounge- 

(The teachers are: Xaldin-History, Luxurd-ASSISSTANT in gym, Xemnas-Biology, Saix-Driver's edee hee hee, Xigbar-guitarcuz he reminds me of my guitar teacher)

"Their history isn't so good."

"In their report?"

The guitar teacher shook his head sadly. "Yeah…They missed a lot of school in junior high. Roxas made the work up quickly, but Sora…"

"Has anyone other than me noticed how this kid is always hurt?" Luxurd passed out cards to Xaldin, Xigbar and himself. "He's got one hell of an injury streak."

Saix glanced over the student's permanent records. "Yet with all of these injuries, only once has he been to the nurse. And that was for a headache after getting hit in the head with a basketball."

Luxurd snorted. "My bad."

Xemnas glanced at Roxas' reports. "Roxas missed the most classes. The records say he spends a lot of time in the councilor office."

"Does he say anything?" Xaldin asked.

"No. The councilor leaves the door open and just lets him cry. He never says a word."

Xigbar cleared his throat. "I heard that the last councilor who asked him to talk got a lecture about hell on earth by him." He chuckled. "That kid has gonads, I'll tell you what."

"Yes, there's a copy of that 'lecture' here." This caught the teachers' attention. They all looked to Xemnas.

_"To hell with it! To hell with you! You tell me to talk! That it'll make me feel better! But my own personal hell will only get worse if I tell you! They say there is no hell-well I'll be damned if I'm a fucking liar! The closest circle of hell has my brother and me in it, and we can't escape it! The fires of our hell are a wall from the outside world, and the moment the truth is reveled, Satan lifts his ugly ass head and makes things worse-unbearable even! Behind the most beautiful people, there is a hell they face. At least, that's what they call it. Until they've been in MY shoes to see first hand what hell is like. I'm living in a hell on earth, whether you believe me or not! And I'll NEVER tell a damned thing to you or any of the other manipulative bitches for the sake of keeping my brother safe!"_

Luxurd let out a low whistle as Xigbar chuckled. "Yup, kid's got balls."

"Personal hell…" Saix thought about it for a moment. "Do you suppose…?"

"What the hell does he mean by that?" Luxurd asked, setting down his cards.

Saix tapped the table. "…Abuse of some kind…perhaps?"

The teachers all fell silent as the bell to end free period rang. "Well," Xemnas muttered. "We shall see what comes up. Xaldin, you keep an eye on Roxas during the trip. We'll watch over Sora."

The teachers came to an agreement, and headed off the teach/annoy their classes.

* * *

Xaldin's history class was less than amusing. Roxas was across the room. Demyx, for once, knew more answers than Axel. And Axel…well, he was still brewing about what had happened the other day. IT had been bothering him. 

"_DON'T TOUCH ME!"_

IT was so unlike Roxas. Usually Roxas would have welcomed it wholly. Had something happened recently?

'…_Pain exists, even in the brightest smiles…'_

Was that phrase just another, roundabout way of telling anyone reading it that something was wrong? Axel looked over to Roxas. He was writing in that damned notebook again.

As he wrote, Roxas' eyes glazed with tears. But they disappeared quickly when he noticed Axel watching him. He then smiled cheerfully at him. Axel hadn't seen Roxas smile like that in years. Not since…

_-Four years earlier-_

_Axel, Demyx and Riku were throwing water balloons at each other, cracking up everytime Riku got utterly soaked. The sun, the water…they day couldn't be ruined! That was until…Roxas and Sora showed up._

_Roxas ran up to Axel, hugging his sopping wet form in a fit or tears. Sora just fell on his knees and cried. "Woah, Roxas…Roxas, what's wrong?" Words were incoherent._

"_You remember," Sora choked between sobs, "how our mom was going o-o-on a business t-tr-trip?" When the other nodded, tears leaped to Sora's eyes again. "W-We got a c-call this morning…The plane home w-went down last n-ni-night!" This put both the twins in complete sob fests._

Axel smiled vaguely back at Roxas. Ever since that summer, Roxas hadn't smiled like he used to. His mother had been Roxas' pride and joy. Nothing would ever be able to replace her, and Axel knew that. Sora seemed stronger about it; he continued to smile, showing that it wasn't going to bring him down, no matter how depressed it made him feel. But Roxas was the polar opposite. Maybe he'd ask him about it on the trip. Who knew?

* * *

Why the hell did I make Saix the driver's ed teacher? > Dude, major road rage. That's my only answer.

* * *


	6. Beginning

Disclaimer: KH © Square Enix and Disney and any other people involved.

Chapter 6: Beginning

* * *

Monday morning rolled around quickly, much to Axel's excitement. Roxas however…he was worried about leaving Sora him those first two days.

"I'll be fine!" Sora smiled. "If worse comes to worse, I'll run to Namine's house for a while until dad cools off. Namine would understand."

Roxas shifted uncomfortably. "…If your sure…"

"I am."

"Okay. OH! Before I forget." Roxas pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "I asked Axel if it would be okay for you to call his phone while we're gone. Take this. If you need to talk or anything, call Axel's number. It's the first one in the address book." He placed his phone in Sora's pocket.

"If you call," Axel yawned, "we'll pick up. Either me, Roxas, or Demyx."

"You can't ALWAYS pick up," Sora muttered.

This caused Roxas to laugh and Axel to raise a brow. "Wanna try me?"

They laughed for a moment. Riku mussed Sora's hair. "Don't worry, I'll take care of sunspot starting Wednesday. He'll be safe with me."

Roxas was about to comment when Xaldin could be heard over the crowd of students. "In the bus! Now!"

The twins hugged. "You be careful, okay?" Roxas whispered in Sora's ear. "Don't piss off dad until Wednesday."

Sora chuckled. "I'll try not to. Go have fun, kay?"

"Kay." Roxas kissed Sora's forehead, had his hand grabbed by Axel, and waved vaguely as Axel pulled him onto the charter bus. Roxas darted for the back of the bus, slamming himself into a window seat and pulling the window down. "RIKU!"

Riku looked up. "What?"

Roxas gave him a pleading look. "Tonight and Tuesday, please check on Sora. Give him a call and check up on him, please?"

"Sure."

Roxas let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you!"

Riku smiled, and flung a rubber band through the window at Axel. "You are most certainly welcome." The rumble of the bus engine resounded in everyone's ears as the bus began moving forward. Axel had managed to get the window fast enough to fling the rubber band at Riku's face. "Asshole!"

"Damn straight!" Axel yelled out the window as the vehicle left campus. He then sat down between Roxas and Demyx. Demyx was talking with his band mate, Li, who was also rooming with them. Roxas was staring at his feet, which were kicking the seat in front of him slightly. Axel stared at Roxas for a moment. "…What's wrong…?"

Roxas looked up, slightly startled. "Uh…nothing…just thinking a bit too much. Why do you ask?"

Axel sighed. "I've been thinking about what happened last week in Chem. class. You know, when you yelled at me and ran out…?"

Roxas' eyes darkened ever so slightly. "Oh…that…"

"Yeah…" The two fell silent for a moment, glancing awkwardly at each other. "Uh…was it something I did or said?"

"No, it was me. I just…haven't been myself lately…" The blond looked up at the Red head. "…I'm sorry. I guess I over reacted. You deserve an explanation…but…I can't give it to you…"

"Why not?" Axel asked curiously.

"Because I'm scared…" Roxas muttered, curling his knees to his chest.

* * *

Sora walked into the house, sighing as he climbed the stairs to the room he and Roxas usually shared. "Man, I miss Roxas already." He winced hearing his dad yell downstairs. "Uh-oh…what'd I do now…?" Setting down his school bag, he retreated back down stairs. "Yes sir?" He yelled in response, hoping everything was going to be okay.

Mr. Hikari wheeled around, grabbing Sora's arm roughly, making the boy wince in pain. "Where the hell is your brother?"

"He…he had the class trip, remember?"

"What class trip?"

"For history. You signed the paper last week. You told him he could go."

The man's hand struck Sora's face with a force that would have knocked Sora to the floor if his father didn't have a hold of his arm. "Like hell I did! I wouldn't let that boy go anywhere if his life depended on it! He ran away from home again, didn't he!" He jerked the boy's arm forward. "Where the fucking hell is he!"

"He really is on a school trip!" Sora sobbed, feeling pain shoot through his muscles. "You were watching TV when you signed it!"

The man stared at Sora for a moment. He then backhanded him and shoved him into the wall. "Get the hell out of my sight, you worthless piece of shit." He then walked into the kitchen, muttering something about Sora's mother.

Sora scrambled up the stairs, tears stinging his eyes as he made his way back to his and Roxas' room. He stared at himself in the mirror. Both cheeks were red, and one had a scratch on it. It had to have been from the wedding ring his father had never gotten rid of. He smiled. He remembered back when their mom was around. Things were never like this.

He glanced at an old photo on Roxas' desk. It had all four of them on it: Mom, Dad, Roxas and himself. He and Roxas were about seven at the time. He smiled. _Roxas looks a lot like mom…_ This was true. Roxas had been given his blond hair from their mother, and if people didn't know better, most probably would have thought the two were younger brother and older sister. But what always caught Sora's attention was the identical sparkle in their sapphire orbs. It was a sparkle Sora hadn't seen since his mother died. He sighed sadly. "Can't change the past…"

* * *

Xaldin was walking down the bus at about 9:00pm while the bus was having a pit stop. Most students were asleep or reading, but he decided it was best to get the wild one's under control. It was only another half-hour until they reached the hotel. He headed to the back, where he saw Demyx and Li playing Rich man Poor Man in whispers, and Axel stroking a sleeping Roxas' hair. The history teacher had to smile. If what Xemnas suspected was true, than Axel was good for the boy. And vice versa, really; Axel had been a wild one before he met Roxas. Always having to be suspended, and was expelled once, having to be picked up from the police station-you name it, and Axel had done it. But when he met Roxas, it turned his world upside-down.

Xaldin took a seat in the empty row in front of Axel. He faced him. "So…Have things been cleared up?" He asked, knowing of the predicament of last week.

Axel kinda shrugged off-handedly. "Sorta, but not really."

"Well, you have a whole two weeks to figure it out."


	7. Excuses

Disclaimer: KH (c) Square enix 

Chapter7(Untitled) Anyone who titles it gets credit, a big thanks, and a plushie! LITERALLY!More details at the end)

* * *

"Dude, if it's vothering you so much, call him."

Roxas stared blankly at his boyfriend's cell phone on the hotel nightstand. He hadn't gotten a call from his twin yet, and it worried him.

"Staring at it won't make it ring."

The blond sighed then looked away from the cursed electronic thing. He giggled as he noticed Axel drawing on Demyx's bare stomache with a sharpie out of the corner of his eye. He then sighed. "I just...don't want to be the nosy, bothersome brother I guess..."

Axel groaned, drawing a chakram around the sitar player's belly-button. "You're buggin' ME, Rox. Just call him."

"He should be in class now..."

"Then text him," Demyx suggested. "He shouldn't get in too much trouble for that-WHA! Axel! Quit it!" The blond chased after axel, who was laughing victoriously because he'd managed to write 'Demyx & Xaldin' inside a heart. (XD No, there is no XaldinDemyx-ness. It's a crac k pairing that I find amusing. That's all! )

Roxas laughed lightly, then glanced at Axel's phone. _Maybe...a text will suffice..._

* * *

Sora was sitting in Xemnas' class, head in his hand as he stared blankly at the front board, which was covered in jibberish Sora'd NEVER understand. Xemnas didn't even seem to notice that no one else seemed to understand either.

_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV!_

Sora jumped five feet in the air, falling out of his chair, as a vibration from his left pants pocket shot down his leg. (Cheap thrill. XD) The class laughed. He got back in his seat sheepishly. He then pulled Roxas' phone out of his pocket. A text? He flipped it open quietly.

_From: Axel_

_To: Roxas_

_Message: Oi, it's Roxas. Worried cuz i haven't heard from you. u okay?_

Sora smiled faintly. He then replied quickly.

_From: Roxas _

_To: Axel_

_Message: Hey. I'm fine, I suppose. Same same. Dont worry!(be happy. XD)_

Yeah, Roxas would be satisfied with that-

"MISTER Hikari..."

Sora looked up quickly to find Xemnas staring down at him semi-angrilly. "Ah...uh..."

"What do we have here?"

"Uh..uh..."

Xemnas held out hishand, taking the phone from the younger Hikari twin. "You may retrieve this tomarrow after class."

"B-But-!"

"no buts."

"But sir! It's my brother's-"

"Then he may retrieve it-"

"He's on the class trip! I NEED that phone!"

Xemnas gave him a peircing glance. "And WHY is that?"

Sora swallowed. "Because...we've never been seperated before...and he wanted me to keep it with me at all times..."

The glance didn't let up, but Xemnas nodded. "After class." This made Sora sigh in relief.

* * *

Sorry it's so short. Anyway, about naming...

If I approve of the name, not only will you recieve credit, but you will get a thank you. my version of a thank you is a gift. I will make the 'winner' a plushie of thier choice. e-mail me with your chapter names!


	8. Crimson Cries

Disclaimer: KH © square Enix. Invader Zim © Nickelodeon

Note: Let me cry now. TT.TT

Chapter 8: Crimson cries

* * *

"Ah…! It's so pretty!" Sora grinned. It was a beautiful Wednesday morning. The sun was shining and the day couldn't have been more perfect. What made the day even better for the younger Hikari was the fact that, starting today, he was going to be staying with his boyfriend, Riku, for the next week and a half. He sighed happily, shoving more clothes into his duffel bag. He then glanced at Roxas' cell phone. "Morning Roxas!" With a giggle, he sent a message to his twin.

To: Axel

From: Roxas

Message: Morning guys!

"Ee hee." The chocolate haired teen dropped the phone on the bed while he tossed one last set of clothes in his bag with a grunt. "Well, time to go wait for Riku!" He began to drag his bag down the stairs and out the door. "AH!" He dropped his bag on the porch. "Roxas!" He ran back up the stairs, snatching the phone off the bed. "I almost forgot to take you! Roxas would have been mad…" He pecked a kiss on the phone screen. "I'd never forget you again, Roxas. I promise." He then began skipping down the stairs, stopping suddenly when he saw his father standing in the doorway, arms crossed and not very pleased. "Uh…Yessir?"

"Where the hell do you think you're going, boy?"

Sora blinked slowly. "I was getting ready to go to school."

His father gestured to the bag outside. "And that?"

"Oh. I was going over to Riku's today until Roxas got back-" Sora quickly covered his mouth. He knew he should have made up something like he was carrying props for a play or something, but the words had left his mouth too early.

"Were you now…?" The grin on his face scared the living hell out of Sora, because he knew what was coming next. He felt himself be lifted off the floor and thrown into the kitchen, sliding into the leg of the table. "What the hell were you thinking! You think you can just wander out there on your own! Think again, young man! I'm your father, and everything you do has to go through me, you understand!"

Sora sat up, wincing as he nodded. "I…I understand… But why…?"

"Don't you DARE question my authority, son of a bitch! You will do as your told! You will NOT go to Riku's house. You will STAY in your room. You will NOT come out for ANY reason WHAT SO EVER!"

"But I have to!" The words left Sora's mouth so fast he didn't realize what he had said. All he knew was that he was going to regret it. A foot found itself a perfect little spot in Sora's stomach, causing the boy to wretch.

"You have to! Why the hell do you have to! To get away from me!" He kicked Sora in the stomach again. "You'll never get away, you ungrateful shit! And now there's no one here to stop me!" He bent down, pulling his switchblade from his pocket. "Not your mother…not your brother…not my sanity!" With that, he began slashing at any part of Sora's body the boy left unguarded. After a moment, he grabbed his son's shoulders and slammed his head in the floor a few times, before abandoning his son and home.

It wasn't long after that Riku came wandering up to the Hikari household. But as he walked up to the porch, a bad vibe washed over him. "…Sora…?" He walked up to the door, which was hanging open. "Sora?" He walked in, the negative energy getting worse. He padded down the hall, looking for clues as to his boyfriend's whereabouts. He then heard a soft moan from the kitchen-a moan he could only recognize as Sora's. His aqua colored orbs widened. "Sora!" He ran over, finding Sora in a heap. He was nothing but a heaving pile of flesh and cloth, douse in crimson. "Omigod…" He knelt down, gently pulling Sora onto his lap. "Sora…?"

There was another groan, before the younger boy's sapphire colored orbs fluttered open slightly. "…Ri…ku…?" he muttered uncertainly.

"Yeah…it's me…What happened? Who did this to you?" The boy's mouth opened ever so slightly to respond, but before he could tell him, he slipped into darkness. "Sora? Sora, wake up. Sora!"

* * *

Roxas woke up with a start. He and Axel had been taking a nap on the bus after having a huge pillow fight with Demyx the night before. He stared blankly ahead, feeling his heart race.

Axel's emerald irises fluttered open, feeling Roxas' body tense. "Mn? Roxas? You okay…?" He rubbed numbly at his eyes.

Roxas took a deep breath. "Fine…I just got really scared all of the sudden…"

"Nightmare."

"No."

"Huh. Dunno then." Just as Axel was about to nod off again, the sound of Gir singing the Doom song began to fill the back of the bus. Axel reached for his cell phone. "…What the hell does he want? Yo, Riku. Whatta ya see, whatta ya know?"

"_Axel?"_

"Duh, moron."

"_Give the phone to Roxas. NOW."_

Axel cringed at the phone before handing it to Roxas. "Who shoved a stick up his ass?"

Roxas shrugged. " 'Lo?" Axel watched as the blonde's face went pale. "…What…?" Blue eyes began to water as a hand came up to cover his mouth and stifle a sob. After a moment, he hung up.

"Rox? What's wrong?"

Roxas was silent for a moment before standing up suddenly and screaming at the top of his lungs.

"**STOP THE BUS!"**

The bus slid to an immediate stop, and when the doors popped open, Roxas jumped over Axel's lap and ran out. "ROXAS!" Axel, Demyx and Xaldin all jumped up and chased after the blond, who was running as fast as his legs could carry him back the way they had come. Axel growled before picking up the pace and tackling a screaming Roxas. "Roxas! Chill for a second! Talk to me! Damn it!"

"Let go of me!" Roxas screamed, trying to slam his fist in to Axel's shoulder. Tears were leaving footprints down his cheeks.

"What the hell has gotten into you!"

"I have to go home!"

"Why?"

"Sora's in the hospital!"

"!" Axel and Demyx looked at each other, then at Roxas. "…Rox…"

"It's all my fault! If I hadn't come along this wouldn't have happened!" He buried his face in Axel's "I'm with stupid" shirt.

"Were you going to run…" Xaldin muttered as he walked up, "…all the way home…?"

"If I had to I would!"

"Get on the bus." Axel was about to retort, when he noticed an odd smirk on Xaldin's face. "I'll get you home MY way…"


	9. Revieled

Disclaimer: KH © Square Enix. Actually, all characters mentioned belong to Square. You'll see what I mean.

Chapter 9: Revieled

* * *

"Roxas…" Axel had Roxas curled on his lap, the blonde's face buried in the redhead's neck, hiding the tears that swelled in his eyes. Demyx had his head lying on Roxas back gently, fighting back tears of his own. Xaldin had escorted the three to a small local airport. Because of the situation, he paid for the three to head back home on the condition that they called the police and told them what happened. "Roxas," Axel muttered, "Everything's gonna be okay. Sora's gonna be fine." 

"I need to explain." He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "There's something that you guys need to know. You should have known a long time ago." The two stared at him. "Since Mom died…Dad's been weird. He…he beats Sora whenever he gets frustrated or angry with things. I think he blames us for mom's death sometimes. He belittles us regularly. And…" He bit his lip.

"You can tell us, Roxy," Demyx whispered. "We won't allow anything else to happen to you or Sora."

Swallowing hard, he nodded. "Right…well he…he kinda…" He squirmed in Axel's lap, images of the filthy deeds he'd been forced into flashing to the surface of his mind. His eyes clamped shut and his face hid in his hands.

Axel sighed. He had an idea of what Roxas was trying to say. "He did things to you that you weren't ready for. Things that you should only experience as an adult (Or close enough), right?"

Roxas nodded. "He…touched me…in weird ways. I knew it wasn't right but…if I fought it…he threatened to harm Sora. I just…I…"

Axel held Roxas close, stroking his hair. "I know. It's okay. You were protecting him…" _He will die_, Axel thought bitterly. _That son-of-a-bitch will pay for this…_

"Axel."

The red head looked up.

Demyx was motioning at a plane that was loading. "It's here. Let's go home."

* * *

_Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…_

Riku sighed, pushing Sora's bangs away from his forehead. The young Hikari was unconscious, but stable. That was one thing Riku could be happy about. He'd called his parents, the school, and the police. His parents told him they'd be there after work, the school excused both him and Sora from classes, and the police said they would investigate. Even Riku knew something was off about the whole thing. Something was wrong with the whole situation; it was almost too suspicious.

_Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…_

The silver-haired teen heard his stomach growl. "Mm…" He glanced at Sora's immobile form. "I guess…I can go eat something…" He made to stand when his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. "Jesus…'lo?"

"_Riku? Kairi."_

"Oh…hi…"

_"Is Sora okay?"_

"Uh…how did you-?"

"_Well…"_ She took a deep breath. "_NaminetoldmethatsheheardfromthisonegirlwhotoldthisguywhotoldLarxene  
__whotoldZexionwhohadalreadyhearditfromCloudwhohearditfromAriethwho  
hearditfromTifawhohearditfromKadajwho'srelatedtoYazoowho'sgoingout  
withthisguywho'srelatedtoRenowhosawXemnasinaheatedconversationwith  
Xigbarwhooverheardyourphonecalltotheprincipal."_ She then gasped for air_. "So yeah."_

(A/n: What'd she say? She said: Namine told me that she heard from this one girl, who told this guy, who told Larxene, who told Zexion, who had already heard it from Cloud, who heard it from Arieth, who heard it from Tifa, who heard it from Kadaj, who's related to Yazoo, who's going out with this guy who's related to Reno, who saw Xemnas in a heated conversation with Xigbar, who overheard your phone call to the principal. )

Riku sweatdropped. "Jeez. So it's already around school?"

"_Yup."_

"Great."

"_Yeah. Namine told me to tell you that she's gonna come by later. Well, I gotta go. Bai bai!"_ CLICK.

Riku stared at his phone for a moment before putting it away. "That girl knows how to pack a good ten sentences into one."

"So I heard…" Riku looked up, seeing Sora's blue irises glancing at him tenderly. "Oi…"

"Sora…" Riku leaned against the bed, caressing Sora's face softly. "…Thank god…"

A weak giggle sounded in the adolescent's throat. "Are you kidding? I'm too stubborn to let go. You know that…"

Riku smiled softly, nodding and blinking back tears. "I know…" He kissed the boy's forehead tenderly. "So, you were going to tell me: Who did this to you?"

"My dad." He said it so calmly that it knocked Riku for a loop more than the info of whom did it. "But he always does this. He just got carried away this time."

"What? Why do you-?"

"I'm used to it. And besides, Roxas isn't getting hurt, so I feel like I'm doing him a favor. He always _was_ the cute one. Don't want any harm coming to his pretty face…He was in popularity contests as a kid, y'know. He won a lot."

"Sora, I never want you to put up with this again, you hear?" He kissed the child gently. "If you do, I don't know how I will take it. Shove him off. Run. Do _something_ to get away from it."

Sora nodded. "Kay. I never said I _liked_ being hurt."

"I know…" Riku hugged Sora firmly.

"Uh…am I interrupting?"

Riku pulled away, finding Namine at the doorway holding a crane tree that the younger boy's class had made to wish him a quick recovery, smiling. "Oh, uh, no."

"Oh good. Because I found an unexpected visitor in the lobby." She handed the crane tree to Riku, who placed it on Sora's bedside table, while Namine temporarily left their sight. She then returned with a pink-faced, breathless Roxas.

Sora sat upright, ignoring the sharp pain in his back. "…ROXAS!"

Roxas ran over, hugging his twin quickly and gently, tears forcing their way out. "I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry, Sora. I shouldn't have left."

Sora let his arms wrap gingerly around Roxas' waist. "Roxas…I'm okay. I'll be fine."

"It should never have happened."

"But it did-"

"Because I wasn't here."

"No, I was just careless. He was angry-"

"Because I wasn't there."

"Why are you blaming yourself?"

"Because his little concubine was gone and he was pissed!"

The room fell silent. Axel and Demyx crept in silently. Riku was staring incredulously at the older twin. Sora's breathing hitched at the new news. Namine merely hung her head. "…What?" Sora whispered.

"You heard me." He withdrawaled and sat on Sora's bed. "He's been using me as his sex tool since this started."

After an awkward silence, Namine cleared her throat. "I think we need to tell an adult."


	10. Heart to Heart

Disclaimer: KH © Squeenix. (They make pretty people… )

Note: I don't remember who it was, but someone came up with the name "Excuses" for Chapter 7. If this is you, e-mail me please. You are the winner! (I remember what her name came up as when she e-mailed me, but I can't remember her e-mail, so I'll know if it's her.)

Chapter 10: Heart to Heart

* * *

The police talked with the Hikari twins soon after the truth came out, sending everyone else out of the room. "I can't believe we missed all the signs…" Riku, who was sitting on the floor, muttered in a moment of silence. "Sora became the master of excuses for injuries, but even _I_ didn't believe some of them…" He looked up at standing Axel. "Why didn't it hit us?"

Axel shrugged. Sora's problem should have been easy for all of them to see; he had to agree with Riku on that. "Roxas' wasn't so obvious, Riku. Sora's was wide open. And why the hell would his dad…do that…?"

"Talking about Roxas?" Demyx asked. At Axel's nod, he stared at the floor, leaning against the wall. "I have a suspicion, but it's something that I've noticed over the years."

Axel looked at the sitar player curiously. "What? Are you making excuses for the bastard?"

"No, I'm just saying that I don't think he thought Mrs. Hikari was dead."

"What?" Axel cocked his head to the side, completely confused. "What does Mrs. Hikari's death have to do with this?"

Demyx closed his eyes. "Well, first of all, it was shortly after Mrs. Hikari's death that Sora started coming to school with the most random injuries. Only in the past year have they gotten serious. Also, Do you remember Mrs. Hikari's face? Think about her for a moment."

Axel, Riku, and Demyx all closed their eyes. Mrs. Hikari had been quite the pretty one. She'd had blonde hair to her shoulders, and gorgeous sapphire eyes, which sparkled in the sunlight radiantly. Her skin was soft, and a perfect ivory. Her face was kind and gentle.

Axel then opened his eyes and looked at Demyx. "…And?"

Demyx shook his head, pulling his wallet out of his pocket. "Think about it Axel. It's as plain as day." He walked over, showing Roxas' class picture. "Look at him. Think of Mrs. Hikari."

Axel took the picture, staring at it. He then saw an image of Mrs. Hikari in the back of his mind. The two overlapped and his eyes widened. "He saw Mrs. Hikari when he looked at Roxas…"

Demyx nodded. "I've said something about it before. Don't you remember? I said to you, 'Roxas really looks like his mom now' and you smiled and nodded." He smiled. "He really does…look like Mrs. Hikari…"

"Wait a sec," Riku muttered. "How did you know something was up?" When Demyx blinked stupidly at him, he explained. "Not even a week ago, you told us that they were going though a living hell. How the hell did you get this information? No one knew about what was going on."

Demyx leaned back against a wall. "Truth is…I heard it. See, my parents are getting a divorce, and refuse to stay in the same house. I was on my way to my dad's at the time, and passed by the Hikari's place. I heard someone yelling, their dad I guess, and Sora crying. Then I heard Roxas scream 'stop it, leave him alone'. After that…I knew something was wrong. I called them later, and asked Roxas about it. He didn't answer, but said something about hell. Then I heard Sora's screams again and Roxas hung up. I only made an assumption, but I didn't want them to know I kinda knew." He kicked the floor slightly. "…There, I said it."

Riku was about to reply when the door opened and the police came out. They thanked the Hikari twins, and said they'd keep in touch. Roxas nodded and walked with the officers to the end of the hall, thanked him, then came back. He sighed. "This is hell in a hand basket." He looked around. "Where'd Namine go?"

"She had to go home. It's nearly nine, Rox."

Roxas blinked. "…Oh…I didn't know that. I'm so full of adrenaline, I didn't even realize it." He smiled at the others faintly. "You guys should go home."

"_Pfft!_" Axel snickered. "Rox, my mom doesn't know I'm home."

"And my parents are too preoccupied with the divorce to notice what's going on," Demyx added happily.

Riku smirked. "My parents are already ok with me either staying here, or everyone staying with us."

Roxas stared at them all, not sure what to say. "…" He opened his mouth to say something, but the words wouldn't come. He then stared at his feet.

"In other words!" Demyx clapped a hand on Roxas' shoulder. "We're staying together whether you like it or not!"

Roxas looked up at the blond, and smiled softly. "Thanks…to all of you."

"You shouldn't have had to go through this on your own," Riku muttered, standing up. "We gotta make up for it now…"

Axel smiled at Roxas. "And besides, we're all friends. We stick together, especially when things are there hardest." He gently pulled the blond into his arms, nuzzling his face into the other's hair. "I want you to remember that no matter what has happened, no matter what _WILL_ happen, all of us are here, 100 percent."

Roxas' arms snaked around Axel's waist, his eyes shutting slowly as a sign of contentment. "…I'll remember that…"

Riku rolled his eyes, walking back into Sora's room. Demyx giggled and followed after, shutting the door behind him. This left the two alone in the silent hallway, holding each other gently, listening to their synchronized heartbeats. One of Axel's hands stroked the younger's hair softly. "…I can't believe this…" he whispered. "This is just…unbelievable in the worst way…"

Roxas sighed, his hand tracing a heart on the small of Axel's back. "It can't be helped."

"Sure it can." Axel pulled away slightly. "It's called child protective services."

"They'd take us away, and we'd probably never see each other again."

"…" Axel sighed. "If it meant you two being safe, I think we'd let you go…Ya know, they say if you love someone, to let them go and hope they return." He gave the boy a sad smile. "If I had to, I'd let you go and hope you'd come back to me."

Roxas' eyes began to water. "…Axel…"

Axel placed a slender finger on Roxas' lips, stopping the older Hikari from speaking. The younger closed his mouth and eyes with a sigh. The red head leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Roxas'. Roxas' eyes snapped open, his face red and heart pounding. His hands clenched nervously behind Axel's back, but after a moment, he relaxed, closing his sapphire orbs again. When Axel pulled away, Roxas blinked up at him cutely. Axel chuckled. "I've been wanting to do that."

Roxas smiled. He rose onto his tiptoe-toes, about to close the gap between them again, when he heard something behind him-rather loudly.

"**_Axel and Roxas, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_**" Demyx had opened the door, revealing the scene to Riku and Sora. As a result, Sora and Demyx had started singing. _**"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!"**_ The two giggled as the two boyfriends blushed furiously. Riku merely rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't kissing him!" Axel defended. "………….I was……..Checking for cavities…"

Riku snorted. "Whatever, dude. Hey listen. The nurses aren't going to allow us to stay over night with Sora. Let's all get to my house before it gets too late. We'll come back tomorrow morning. Alright?" The others nodded, and bid Sora good night.

"Roxas?"

Roxas turned. Sora was twisting the sheets in his hands. "What is it?"

"I…Uh…nevermind. I'll talk to you later. G'night Roxas."

Roxas cocked his head to the side, but nodded. "Yeah, night."


	11. Unwelcome

Disclaimer: KH© Squeenix ( Yay for pretty people.)

Chapter 11: Unwelcome

* * *

Roxas woke up the nest morning to find Axel's arm draped over him protectively. He smiled softly, wriggling out from under the redhead. He then stood. No one else seemed to be awake. Sighing, he wrote a quick note to them:

_Guys. I went to the hospital to talk to Sora. He seemed upset last night, so I'm going to see what's up. See-ya later! Roxas_

He tapped the note on Riku's door, before running outside. It was kind of breezy. Roxas wrapped his arms around himself as he walked toward the bus stop. There was no way in hell that he was going to walk six miles to the hospital. He stood at the stop, kicking the ground. The last twenty-four hours had been the most stressful things in the world. And as he thought of it, he didn't hear someone walk up beside him.

"Your brother alright?"

Roxas looked up, startled, to find Sora's guitar teacher, Xigbar. "Oh…uh, yeah, he's okay. At least, that's what the doctor said. He should be out soon."

Xigbar nodded approvingly. "That's good to hear. Class ain't the same without him. So, off to see him?"

Roxas nodded. "He wanted to talk to me about something."

"Cool. Well, I better go. Got classes to teach. Take care of your little bro."

"Kay."

"Oh, and Roxas?"

Roxas blinked as Xigbar began walking away. "…"

"Tell Demyx he's welcome anytime. He'll know what I'm talking about." Before he could question the man, the bus pulled up, and the door opened. The teen jumped on, paid his fare, and took a seat.

* * *

"Morning Roxas!" Sora grinned happily as Roxas came in. If hit weren't for the slashes and bruises, Roxas would have thought his twin was perfectly fine. "Didja sleep good?"

"Not really," he replied, sitting on his brother's bed. "I kept seeing you here, and it kept me awake." He pushed Sora's hair away from his face, smiling softly. "But don't worry, I'll be fine as soon as you get out of here. Kay?"

Sora nodded fervently. "Guess what? A lady came in and had a baby last night. And then she let me hold him. His name was Caine." He giggled. "He was soooo cute. He almost reminded me of you in our baby pictures!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! He was tiny though. His mommy said he was two months early." Sora sighed. "But he gets to go home now. So yeah." He then smiled again. "Why'd you come so early, Roxas? And by yourself?"

Roxas cleared his throat. "…You wanted to talk to me about something, right?" When Sora blinked at him stupidly, he explained: "You were going to say something last night, and you said you'd tell me later. Well, now is later. I wanna know what's wrong."

Sora's vibrant eyes dimmed slightly. "Oh…that…" He then shifted somewhat uncomfortably. "Well uh…I kinda wanted to know why you didn't tell me what was going on…"

Roxas sighed. _Why did I know that's what you wanted to say…?_ "Well…I didn't want to worry you. I was afraid that if I told you…you'd try to do something about it. And if you did, I thought you'd get hurt really badly. And I didn't want that." He looked at his twin, tears swelling in his eyes. "I wanted to protect you, not let you get hurt like this." He lied his head gently on Sora's lap. "And I failed miserably at it."

Sora stroked his brother's hair, blinking back tears of his own. "Rox. It was no one's fault except mine what happened yesterday. I was careless. Now sit up, look me in the eye, and tell me that."

Roxas sat up and looked at his twin. "…Block head," he muttered, clunking his brother's head gently.

Sora grinned. "That's better."

"Is it now?"

The twins froze, slowly turning their attention to the door. Mr. Hikari was standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, a malicious smirk on his face. "…You…" Roxas stood up, creating a barrier between his father and his brother. His eyes twinkled with a hint of hate as he gave his father the 'Glare of Ultimate Doom, Death, Damnation, and Despair'. His father merely smirked and walked over. "You stay away from him…" Roxas growled.

"My my, Roxas, is that any way to treat your father? I'm so disappointed in you…"

"Go to hell where you belong!"

The man smirked, grabbing Roxas' arm, and pulling him over. Holding Roxas' arms, he forced the child into a kiss.

Roxas' arms jerked violently as he pulled himself away. "You sick, sick FREAK! Pervert!"

The man scowled before backhanding Roxas, totally catching him off guard. "How dare you speak to me that way…" He then walked out, muttering something to himself.

"Roxas!" Sora ripped the IV out of his arm and went to help Roxas up. "You okay?"

"I'm fine…" The older massaged his jaw a little bit. "Damn…he hits hard. How can you deal with that?"

"You get used to it after a while." The two stiffened as they heard footsteps once more, but sighed in relief when it was only the rest of the gang. Riku ushered Sora back into bed, while Axel helped Roxas back up.

"What happened?" Demyx asked.

"He came…"

"Who?"

"Our dad…" Sora muttered, making Riku freeze up. "He came in. He kissed Roxas then hit him and walked off."

While everyone was discussing it with Sora, Roxas remembered. "Oh. Demyx. I don't know what it's about, but I ran into Xigbar, and he told me to tell you that you're welcome anytime."

Demyx blinked for a moment, then smiled. "OH! Okay. Thanks, Rox!"


	12. Unknown People

Disclaimer: Kh © Squeenix

Note: The beginning of this chapter will confuse some people, so lemme explain: Demyx left the hospital about ten minutes earlier for reasons untold. And Umi is Demyx last name in this.

On a side note, this will be the last chapter you guys receive for a while. I'm going back home tomorrow, and won't be on like this for a while. I love you guys!

Chapter 12: Unknown people

* * *

The summer rain came to a temporary halt, much to one teen's dismay. The rain was the only thing that seemed to understand what he was feeling. But then it suddenly didn't seem to care. He sighed, sitting numbly on the ground in a small puddle. Why did he bother? He didn't belong with them. Riku was sexy, Axel was hot in his own way, and the Hikari twins were lovable in every way. Demyx…wasn't so lucky. And maybe he shouldn't have been fretting about his current situation. After all, he was perfectly fine; he wasn't sitting in a hospital bed, or worrying about a pedophile coming to get him. But he did have issues of his own that no one really seemed to care about. No one really except some of his teachers when his grades began to slip.

See, contrary to popular belief, Demyx was smart. REALLY smart. It was something only Riku and Demyx's teachers knew. Remarkably, he was a straight A student, and got A's on 99 percent of his tests. But when things started happening at home, his grades slipped. The teachers became alarmed, and Axel noticed a slight change in his participation in history class. But no one really knew what was up. Except maybe Axel and Xigbar.

_(Two month's earlier, Umi household, Dinner time)_

"_I have HAD IT with you! What is your problem, why is everything as you say it is!"_

"_Because this is MY house! Not yours!"_

"_I help pay for it just as much as you!"_

"_Bitch! You know as well as I do that I'M the one who makes the munny around here! **I** pay all the bills! You just sit on your ass and watch those godammed soap opera's all fucking day!"_

"_For your information, I do plenty! I make sure food is in your stomach! I keep this house clean-Do you really think its that easy! Then you do it yourself!"_

_Demyx's eyes watered slightly. He then stood up suddenly. "Stop fighting."_

"_You stay out of this, Demyx," His mother muttered. _

"_No! I'm tired of you guys fighting!"_

"_We're not fighting," his father told him._

"_BULLSHIT! If you're this fucking unhappy, get a fucking divorce!" Demyx's hand slapped over his mouth._

(present)

"Me and my big mouth…" Demyx whispered to himself as another summer rain started up. "This wouldn't have happened if I had just let it go…" He closed his eyes, listening to the rain, taking comfort in it falling over his face. But then the water stopped caressing his skin, and he opened his eyes to find Axel standing above him with an umbrella. "…Axel…"

Axel grinned. "C'mon dummy. You're gonna get sick sittin' in the rain, you know that." He held out his hand, which Demyx gladly took. "You look down…"

"I kinda am…I shouldn't have said anything to my parents, but I couldn't take it anymore…" the sitar player groaned, cupping his face in his hands.

Axel stared at him. "…How long has this been bothering you?"

"For about a week. I didn't say anything because I knew you were worried about Roxas." He then blinked at Axel. "Why aren't you with Roxas?"

Axel grinned. "He knew you were upset. He told me to come looking for you. Don't worry, Riku's with them. If Riku's there, they'll be fine." He clapped a hand on Demyx's shoulder. "Anything you wanna say?"

Demyx shook his head. "Nah…I gotta go though…I have…someone to talk to already."

"Xigbar?"

Demyx stared at him. "…how did you…?"

"I can tell." Axel smirked. "You hang around him a lot. Oh hell…Do you have a crush on him!"

"Wha-?" Demyx blinked stupidly. "Are you nucking futs! There's no WAY I'd like Xigbar! He's just…bleh…"

Axel sniggered. "I know man, I was only kiddin'. But seriously, we gotta get you a girlfriend or something."

"oh don't worry." A gentle smile crossed Demyx's face. "I already got someone in mind…"

"Who?"

Demyx's grin broadened. "You kiddin'? I ain't tellin'!" He then ducked away from his best friend and ran off.

Axel looked dumbstruck for a moment, then smiled. "He's a kooky one…but I wonder who he likes." A million names ran though Axel's head, but he didn't know how wrong all of them were.

* * *

"Rummy. I win…"

"Wow, Riku, you're good at this game!"

"I know…"

Roxas threw down his cards angrily. "Damn. I lost everything. I ain't playing anymore."

Riku smirked. "You owe me twenty."

"I know smart alek!"

Sora grinned. "Guys, guys, let's play another game!"

"Do you mind quieting down?" The other three blinked stupidly before looking to notice that Sora had a roomie. He seemed a bit older than they were, although not much-maybe a senior in high school at the most. He had red the color of Axel's only longer. It was in a loose braid, and seemed somewhat disheveled. He had a few stitches on his face, and his hands were wrapped in bloody bandages. His eyes darted over to them, revealing bright green irises. "Some people want to sleep, yo."

The Hikari twins had no idea who this person was, but the face slightly jogged Riku's memory. "Wait a sec…" Riku walked over to him. "…I think I know you…"

"Who is it, Riku?"

"Riku? Riku Nakano?"

"Yeah…"

The figure smiled. "I'll say hell yeah you know me…" He sat up painfully. "Web design. I sit next to you. Reno Dakota."

Riku blinked. "Reno? What the hell happened to you?"

Reno shrugged ever so slightly. "Got into a huge fight that knocked me unconscious, that's all." He said it so casually, Riku almost laughed. He then looked over Riku's shoulder at the twins. "…Hikari's, right?"

Roxas nodded. "Uh…sorry about us being loud."

"No biggie. I regained consciousness last night, and for some reason I'm hella tired, yo. Don't worry about it." He yawned before lying back down and relaxing into his pillow.

Riku left him alone and turned to Roxas. "I wonder who he fought with. Based on the damage, there are only three people it could have been. But Axel and I have been with you guys so it wasn't us. So…nah, he wouldn't. Their best friends after all."

Roxas and Sora blinked at him. "Who?" Sora asked.

Riku glanced over his shoulder at Reno. "…Rude Usuru…"

"Rude Usuru?" Roxas muttered. "He's in my shop class."

"He's in my physics class. He _did _seem pissed a few days ago. He also mentioned a Reno. I wonder if something happened between them."

Riku shrugged. "I'll go to class tomorrow and talk to him." He then rubbed the back of his head. "Damn, everyone's beaten on everybody lately. Next thing you know, me and Axel will be strangling each other…"


	13. Missing

Disclaimer: KH © Squeenix

Okay, so my mom lied. I'm going home tomorrow.

Chapter 13: Missing

* * *

Riku, Demyx and Axel were forced to return to school, the next morning, much to their dismay. "But what if that sick fuck comes back?" Axel asked. "Roxas'll go bonkers!"

"I'm certain things will be fine," Riku muttered. He was happy because the twins, both of them, were going to stay at his house starting this evening. "They'll be busy getting Sora set up. And their dad won't be able to get to them."

"How do you figure?" Axel muttered. "They don't have a restraining order against him yet. The hospital doesn't know what he's done to them. They have no control over it yet."

Riku looked thoughtful. "True…But Reno's there too…He might help them out of a jam if need be."

Axel grinned. "True." A movement of familiar blond hair caught the teen's green eyes. "Huh?" He saw Demyx talking with someone wearing a baggy hoody, hood over his head. The redhead smiled gently as he saw his best friend laugh, a slight blush on his cheeks. "Wonder who that is…" he muttered.

"Hm. Dunno. But it doesn't matter. Demyx couldn't get a date if he tried." Riku ignored the glare Axel gave him and walked off to his first class.

* * *

Reno had willingly played a few games with the Hikari twins. Since Sora was allowed to leave his bed from time to time, it made things slightly easier.

"So, who's you get in a fight with?" Roxas asked during their seventh game of Rows (A/n: This is a game my family plays. I'll explain it if you want to learn it.) "It had to have been bad…"

Reno kinda froze, glancing away slightly. "Uh…no one. And it wasn't that bad, really."

"Then why were you unconscious?" Sora quipped.

"Look, I got hit in the head with a book, okay?"

"Oh…okay…"

They continued with their games for a while until a nurse came in to check on Reno's condition. Then the twins went back to their side of the room. "Don't you think it's a bit suspicious?"

"Huh?"

Roxas looked deep in thought. "I mean about Reno's condition. He said he was hit by a book, but…"

"Aw, you just think too much!"

Roxas snorted and bid the nurse farewell as she left. Reno was sitting with his legs over the edge of the bed, rotating his shoulder. "They think you're stable."

"They're lettin' me out, yo." He grinned. "I get to miss and extra day of school though, to be safe."

Sora smiled. "You can never be too careful!"

"True, you can't."

The twins froze, their faces turning pale. They both spun around in unison, and Reno gave the newcomer a wary eye. "Uh…"

Mr. Hikari smiled at them, attempting to give Reno a good impression. "Well. Seems you're doing well, Sora!" Roxas stepped in front of his twin, a growl reverberating in his throat. The man smiled and gave a soft chuckle. "My, my, Roxas. What's the matter?"

"Cut the crap!"

Reno raised a brow at the Hikari twins. "Who's this?"

"Our Dad…" Sora hissed to him. "He's the one who put me here in the first place."

At this, Reno stood up and blocked Roxas, much to the older Hikari's surprise. "Oh, really now? Well, then, looks like it's my turn to play hero today." The redhead and the older began a stare down.

After a moment, Mr. Hikari smirked. "You know, young man, you really shouldn't interfere with the matters of others…"

"Oh, is that a fact?"

"Yes…" The man's eyes darkened. "You might get hurt…" He made to punch Reno in the stomach, but the teen's reflexes were quick. He grabbed Mr. Hikari's arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Sora! Go get security!"

Sora hesitated for a moment, then nodded and ran out the door to get someone. Roxas in the mean time was trying to call the police.

"_Hello?"_

"I need an officer at the Destiny Star Hospital on Sakura Street."

"_What is the emergency, sir?"_

"My brother and I have the man who abused us in custody. Please hurry, I don't think we can hold him." Before Roxas could continue, he heard Reno wretch, and felt an arm wrap around his waist. "Ah!" His phone slipped from his hand as Mr. Hikari made a leap for the second-story window, his son in tow.

"Reno!" Sora ran in with a nurse. "What happened?"

"Don't worry about me! That guy just jumped out the window with your brother!"

Sora paled. "Roxas!" He ran to the window. He could see his father struggling with his other child, running down the street. "Roxas!"

"This'll be painful…" Reno made his way over to the window. Ignoring the nurse, the hopped down, landing slightly on his feet. "I'll see if I can catch him! Use your brother's phone and tell the police!" He then took off in a run after the pedophile.

Sora glanced at Roxas' phone, where he could hear a woman's voice. He picked it up. "Hello ma'am! Please ignore what my brother said! He's just been kidnapped!"

* * *

Axel sighed happily. He'd completely forgotten that today was a minimum day in school. And so, he, Riku and Demyx had decided to surprise the twins by coming to get them. But on the mean time… "So, Dem…Who was that person I saw you with this morning?" When Demyx blinked at him, he continued. "You know, the one with the black hoody. I saw you giggle and blush…"

Demyx's face turned almost as red as Axel's hair. "Gah, it was…ah…no one. NO one at all. Heh heh…uh…"

Axel laughed. "They're your crush, huh?" At Demyx's shy little nod, Axel let out a whoop. "Holy hell! Who is it Dem!"

"I'm not telling…"

"Aw, why not? You shy or something?" Axel was going to continue his taunting when he heard a familiar scream not far off.

"_**AXEL!"**_

Axel froze. "…Roxas…?" He looked at Riku and Demyx. "Tell me you heard it too…"

The two nodded, and then they saw Reno running down an alleyway. "YO! RENO!" The other three ran after. "What's going on!"

"Blondie's been kidnapped by his dad!"

Axel paled, then bolted until he and Reno were side by side, running as fast as their legs could carry them. "That sicko will die!" the younger redhead hissed.

"Well then use your hate for him to propel you after his sick ass!" Reno yelled, picking up the pace a bit.


	14. Rescue

Disclaimer: KH© Squeenix

Well, this is the last official chapter, then comes the epilogue!

Chapter 14: Rescue

* * *

"ROXAS!" Axel and Reno had Mr. Hikari in their sights, though the man was a good way ahead. They'd been taking sharp turns, and by this time their lungs were screaming for air and their legs crying out in protest. Demyx, who was a long distance runner, had already fallen behind, and Riku had given up a while ago. "ROX-SHIT!" Axel hit the ground with a dull thud.

Reno slid to a stop beside him. "You okay?"

Axel pulled himself up to find Mr. Hikari out of sight and Roxas' voice as loud as ever. "God…no…No, ROXAS!" He pulled himself on to his feet, his legs shaking profusely. He went to run and stumbled slightly.

"Woah, kid, listen." Reno held Axel up slightly. "We're not gonna catch him. Now think. Where the hell would he go?"

Axel's mind was going a mile a minute. He couldn't focus on the question until the Hikari household flashed through his mind. "…The house…he probably went to the Hikari household."

"Alright, we'll get there once we catch our breath."

"No, Reno, you gotta understand. We have to get there NOW." Axel looked up at the fellow redhead. He then explained the situation.

Reno then let out a low whistle. "Damn. I knew he was dangerous, but I didn't know he was a pedophile. Alright…What's the quickest way there?"

Axel turned down the way they just came, soon running into Demyx. "Dem. House. Now."

Demyx nodded, panting heavily. He then bolted past them to the street.

Axel looked at Reno, who seemed curious. "Dem is a distance runner. He'll get there before we do. He'll bide us some time."

Reno nodded approvingly. "What about Riku? Should we get him?"

Axel nodded and ran back to the alley's entry. "Riku! House!" Riku merely nodded and ran. It took the two redheads a few minutes to get there pace up, but by the time they reached the house, Demyx and Riku were lying on the ground numbly…Sora and a group of officers were tending to them. "What the hell happened?" Axel gasped.

"Dunno!" Sora yelled. "Where's Roxas?"

The two redheads glanced at the house sullenly.

* * *

Roxas' struggled violently against his bonds. This man had wasted no time in tying his son to the bed and stripping him of his garments. He winced slightly as he felt the robe rub against his writes, tearing a layer of skin.

"My, you're such a struggler…much like your mother…I like that."

Roxas growled, wrenching his wrist again. "Just wait," he hissed. "One of these days you're going to regret this. I swear it!"

The man smiled a sick smile, crawling onto the bed and straddling over his prey. "Oh will I?" He leaned down and nipped at the boy's neck.

"D-guh…" Roxas clenched his jaw, shutting his eyes tight. He didn't want to see it. He didn't want to know. A small squeak escaped his lips as he felt the man's cold hands run down his body, followed by something hot and wet. _Oh God…Axel, help me! Please!_

The thought had barely left his mind when he heard Axel yelling for him downstairs. "ROXAS!" He heard six pairs of feet stomp up the stairs. The man lifted himself up, scowling. "Damn…" He was about to leave…but of course, Axel, Sora, Reno, and three officers cornered him. "Ah…"

"Heero Hikari, you are under arrest for assault and battery, as well as having sex with a minor." One of the officers cuffed him and drug him out (NAKED! XD), while Axel ran to the bed and used his knife to cut Roxas' bonds. As soon as he was free, Roxas' arms wrapped themselves around Axel's neck, tears streaming down his face.

* * *

"So what now?" Demyx asked as the group of five sat on Riku's floor. After the arrest of Mr. Hikari, the police had taken the twins into custody, then to child protective services.

"Well," Roxas muttered, leaning against Axel. "It's up to CPS. They'll find us a family to stay with somewhere."

Demyx's eyes watered slightly. "…Will we see you guys again?"

Sora sniffled with a shrug, hugging Riku gently. "We don't know…maybe not…"

Demyx then fell quiet. Riku stroked Sora's hair, and Axel sighed. The twins glanced at each other when the woman from the CPS walked in. "C'mon boys. We got you a place to go."

"Kay…" they muttered in unison. They snuggled against their significant others, blinking back tears. Demyx however, started to cry. This in turn cued Axel to cry. "Demyx…" Sora crawled over to Demyx, tears stinging his irises. He wrapped his arms around his friend's neck, letting a few tears of his own fall. "We'll come back…we'll visit…"

Roxas stood up. He had told himself he'd be the strong one, but his heart was beginning to ache. Axel sensed it and stood up with him. "Well, uh…I guess this is good bye then…"Roxas muttered, feeling his throat getting tight.

Axel nodded. "Yeah…It's for the best."

"I know…" Roxas turned to Axel, and lifted himself onto his tiptoes, closing the gap between their lips. Axel's immediate response was to wrap his arms around Roxas. When they pulled apart, Roxas broke down in Axel's arms. Riku sat in the middle of it all unfazed.

Sora crawled back to Riku. "Riiikuuuu…" He hugged him around the neck.

"Oh c'mon." Riku smiled. "This isn't the end. I know it."

"You think so?" Demyx whimpered.

"I know so…"


	15. Epilouge

Before I Begin the Epilogue, I'd like to say a few things. First of all, I really enjoyed writing it, because no matter how disturbing and depressing it got, you guys were there for me. And Second of all, you guys have been there every step of the way. Lastly, this is the first fancfic I've ever finished…BECAUSE you guys were there. So giver yourselves a pat on the back!

Disclaimer-KH © Squeenix

Crying inside Epilogue

* * *

Riku, Axel and Demyx sat numbly at a lunch table. Things weren't the same without the Hikari twins…

"OHAYO!" Identical voices called out behind them, causing the others to jump. The Hikari twin stood across the cafeteria, smiling happily. Axel jumped up and ran over, picking up Roxas in a hug. Sora ran to Riku, jumping up and wrapping his legs around the older teen's waist.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Axel finally asked.

"We're staying close. The people we're living with only live about a block away from the school."

Axel grinned before snatching Roxas' lips in his own possessively. His actions were greeted with an exuberant Roxas.

Demyx sat at the table quietly, smiling softly.

"Are you going to celebrate with them or not?"

Demyx looked up to find his crush. "Oh…well, I'm not really part of them." The blonde then stood up and left the table, the kid in the hoody following after.

Overall, things had gone back to normal. Axel was the one to point out that, if something had been going on negatively between Reno and Rude, that wasn't a problem anymore. You could see those to snogging in the hallways between classes.

And regarding Demyx's crush, he hid the identity of his loved one better that a needle in a haystack. Though Axel had almost gotten it when he saw Demyx kiss his crush's forehead after school.

But overall, things were normal again. The twins were back. Sora and Riku were back to snogging during English class. Roxas was beginning to be a bit more open with Axel. And everything was just the way it should have been…

* * *

_Info on Desperate-the sequel to Crying Inside_

_It's been about eight months since the Hikari's left their dad, and things are relatively easy. But when Demyx starts acting strange and avoiding the group, they begin to question his friendship. Why has he been going to Xigbar's house everyday? Who is his crush, who seems to be pulling at Demyx's heartstrings? These questions and more with become answered in Desperate. Now for a clip from Chapter one:_

Demyx sighed as Axel walked away. Axel didn't know then. He didn't know what kind of pain this was causing the younger. To abandon his friends was bad, but to make them think he was harassing them was even worse.

"So did you do it?"

Demyx nodded, standing beside a shorter teen in a black hoody. "Yeah, I did. I hope you're happy."

"I am." The figure leaned up, pecking a kiss on Demyx's cheek. "I'm sick of those Hikari twins. They've screwed everything up."

"What do you mean?"

The figure cleared his throat. "Simply that they have to lose their crown sooner or later." They grasped Demyx's hand in their own, and lead the sitar player outside, were no one would see them.


End file.
